Eyes Wide Shut
by SheWillSmile
Summary: She hates him but with Eyes Wide Shut she can have what she loves. Victoria/Conrad, Victoria/David


**Ok ... I wrote this quite fast so forgive me. Just a random thought I had. Victoria is AMAZING and I wish there were more fics involving her. Write, everyone, WRITE :) Please review, that would be awesome. I want to write more but only if people want Victoria fics! Ok, enjoy!**

The vase flew through the air, narrowly missing Conrad's head by a mere inch before crashing into the wall sending tiny shards across the room. "You fucking bastard," Victoria seethed, her hand shaking from the violent force with which she sent her beautiful, glass vase flying toward her husband. Oh how she detested the very existence of this man. He was the only person, aside from her mother, who could get on every last nerve in her body. "Get the fuck out, I want you out, NOW," she commanded, pointing toward the front door.

With two large strides Conrad grabbed her wrist and forcefully threw her up against the wall. Victoria moaned as her back roughly slammed into the wall, a slight jolt of pain shot through her but was soon forgotten as Conrad pressed his body against hers. Conrad's head descended toward her neck, "Do you really want me to leave, Victoria?" he sneered as his mouth attached to her silky skin, he suckled softly at the tender skin on her neckline, knowing all too well this drove his wife wild. "Yes," she whimpered as her mind immediately filled with images of David Clarke and the way he loved to nibble on her skin. "Yes, what?" Conrad growled, using his leg to spread his wife's legs, her white bandage dress riding higher up her thighs.

"Yes," she whispered, _Yes she wanted him to leave, she hated him with every part of her being but as she held her eyes tightly together this was the only way she could feel as if David were still here with her. As demented as it seemed, this is what saved her marriage as well as giving her a bit of peace as she could pretend she was in David's arms, feeling David's mouth on her, taking David inside of her. Not Conrad. David. Her David_.

"Stay," she breathed into Conrad's ear, her hands snaking their way into his hair, tightly pulling his face into her neck. Her eyes remained tightly closed, her mouth quivered as his hand began trailing up her thigh and slipping beneath her tight dress. _David's hand nudged her nightdress up, his eyes sparkled with delight as he found her panties already soaked, for him. He pulled her nightgown around her head discarding it beside the bed and rising above her he took in the gorgeous sight before him. "You're so beautiful." He said, his eyes locking with hers. She believed him. In David's eyes she truly felt as beautiful as he constantly reminded her she was._ "You're so fucking wet, you want me don't you Victoria," Conrad snarled as he ripped her panties off, discarding them in the pile of glass shards on the floor, "say it." "Say you want me, " he commanded as he swiftly unbuckled his belt freeing his erection.

Conrad's ego swelled as she whimpered, "I want you." _I want you, David. Please, now. Make me yours. I love you, David. Only you. _

Conrad threw Victoria's legs around his waist and thrust himself forcefully into her. He smiled victoriously as he watched her head lightly slam back against the wall, her porcelain skin glistening with sweat as she nibbled her lower lip to hold back her moans. Feeling quite confident in himself and believing her eyes were closed so tightly in pure pleasure he continued to rock into her. _After ravishing her luscious body with light kisses, licks, and nibbles, David settled between Victoria's legs. He slowly pushed himself inside her, filling her in a way Conrad never could. Finally. This was love. Her eyes met David's and held his and their bodies rocked together, every movement felt like a perfectly choreographed dance. David felt Victoria tighten around him, knowing she was close, he brought his lips to hers swallowing her moans and she came shuddering around him causing him to spill himself into her._

Conrad felt Victoria tighten, "Yeah, Vic, fucking come for me." He was a stallion, he thought, who else could ever make the ice queen come like this?

"Aaaahhhh, yes, yes, YES!" Victoria screamed, keeping her eyes tightly closed as her body convulsed around Conrad's, _David's._ _I love you, David. Only you._ "I love you Victoria," Conrad broke as an orgasm ripped through his body.

_Victoria and David lie wrapped together breathing each other in, neither one wanting to ever break apart. This is what she craved. Love._ After catching her breath, Victoria slowly opened her eyes bringing reality back into her line of vision. She slipped out of Conrad's grip, smoothed down her dress, and peered over her shoulder as she walked out of the room, "Not bad Conrad," She smirked icily, "Although, I've had better." And with that she left her husband a stuttering mess behind her.

In the confines of her bedroom she pulled the ripped photo of David from her jewelry box and pressed a soft kiss to it.

_I love you, David. _


End file.
